Field Robinson (c1720-1785)
|short_name= Field Robinson |surname = Robinson |given_name =Field |long_name = Field Robinson |sex=M |father =John Robinson (c1688-1768) |mother =Tabitha Jones (c1690-1758) |birth_year = 1720 |birth_date-approx = c |death_year = 1785 |joined_with=Obedience Bradshaw (c1725-1785) |sources= }} Field Robinson was born in Henrico County, Virginia and moved with his family to Goochland County. Field, His brother John Jr. and two of his sisters married Bradshaws (all children of William Bradshaw). Robinson/Bradshaw deeds were to keep the land "all in the family". Field witnessed a deed of land from his father to his brother Thomas in 1741 and was sold land by his father in 1743. 14 May 1741--I John Robinson give to my son Thomas Robinson 200 acres adjoining Samuel Nukkols (Nichols) line, running up Deep Creek, then on a straight course to Muddy Creek. Witn: John Hobson, Field Robenson, C. Mackinne. (Goochland Co. VA W/D Book 3, p. 500.) 18 July 1743--John Robinson, Parish of St. James, sold to Field Robinson 200 acres for L50, land adjoining Christo Robison. (ibid.Book 4, p. 268). In 1746 Field Robertson sold his brother John Robinson 200 acres of land, and then 1747 bought from his brother-in-law Field Bradshaw the land where his brother "John Robinson Jun. youst to dwell". 16 June 1746--Field Robertson of Goochland Parish of Southam, sold 200 acres on SS James River and NS of Deep Creek to John Robertson of the same County and parish for L50, it being part of a tract of land of John Robertson, Sr. admoining Christopher Robertson, Stephen Hughes, William Easlies (Easly). Wit: Wm. Trigg, Field Bradfhor, George Sparkworth. Signed Field Robonson. (ibid. Book 5, p. 134). 16 April 1747--Field Bradshaw to Field Robinson, 200 acres for L100, Goochland County, SS James River on Deep Creek, "plantation whereon John Robinson Jun. Youst to dwell", adjoining the lines of Samuel Nuckolds, Wm. Tabor and Wm. Bradshaw. Wit: Wm. Johns, Anne Johns, Mary May. (ibid. p. 253). Note: Field Robinson's land was in Goochland County until 1748, when the county lines changed, and it became Cumberland County. 24 July 1749--Field Bradshaw sold Field Robinson 170 acres on Deep Creek (Cumberland Co. VA Deed Book 1, p. 32.) Field Robinson sold this land to Wm. Holloway in 1753, along with the 70 acres in the following deed. (ibid. Book 2, p. 56). 1753--Field Roberson and Obedience his wife to Wm. Holloway 70 acres of land, part of land granted to Wm. Bradshaw by patent bearing date 20 July 1745, adjoining Josiah Bradshaw and Wm. Tabor. Wit: John Bradshaw. (ibid. Book 5). 22 J. 1754--John Robinson Juner and Anna his wife of Cumberland County of the one part sell to Field Bradshaw of the same county, 200 acres for L82.10.0, land on SS of a branch near the head of Deep Creek, adjoining William Bradshaw's North line and Stephen Hughes. Wit: Field Robertson, George Robertson, Thomas Crudges (Scruggs) (ibid. Book 2, p. 153). In 1761 Field's father John Robinson sold 290 acres of land to Joseph Fuqua (ibid. Book 3, p. 240). Joseph Fuqua's brother, Stephen married Temperance Robinson, daughter of Field. Field's father John died in 1768 and gave to his son Field Roberson and his brothers "one shilling sterling out of my estate, they having before received their equal parts of my estate to that sum." (Cumberland County, VA Will Book 1, p. 343. 28 March 1785--Will of Field Robinson: In the name of God amen. I Field Robinson Sen'r of the parish of Littleton in the County of Cumberland being sick but of sound mind and memory yet calling to mind the uncertainty of life do make and ordain this my last will and testament in manner and form following: I give unto my son Daniel Robinson what he has already in possession, also one negro boy named Abram, also fifty acres of land. I give unto my son William Robinson what he has already in possession, also one negro girl named Milley, also fifty acres of land. I give unto my son Field Robinson what he has already in possession and fifty acres of land. I give unto my son Joseph Robinson what he has already in possession, also one negro man named Simon. I give unto my daughter Temperance Fuqua what she has already in possession, also one negro woman named Sarah, also one feather bed and furniture. I give unto my daughter Obedience Nichols what she has already in possession, also one negro woman named Eff, one good feather bed and furniture one pot. I give unto my daughter Elizabeth Robinson two negroes named Peter and Winne, also fifty acres of land, one bed, half my pewter, one Oak table, one mare. I give unto my daughter Judith Robinson what she has already in possession, also one pot. I give unto my daughter Nancy what she has already in possession, also one negro boy named Ef and half the pewter. Lastly I constitute and appoint my three sons, Daniel Robinson, William Robinson, and Field Robinson Executors. Written 7 March 1785. Signed: Field Robinson. Wit: Harrison Jones, Keziah Robinson, Stephen Robinson. (Cumberland Co. VA Will Book 2, p. 359.)http://archiver.rootsweb.ancestry.com/th/read/BRADSHAW/2007-03/1172938750 Siblings References *Ancestry.com See also External links Contributors *William Allen Shade 08:31, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Category:Articles in English Notes and references Category:Upgraded from info page